Talosheim
Titan Race’s history A fortress city in the nation of Talosheim, renowned as the【Capital of the Sun】. This city flourished through the secrets left behind by the fallen hero Zakkart and the blessings of the goddess Vida. But due to the destruction in the wake of the sudden invasion by the Mirg shield-nation two hundred years ago, it is now a Devil’s Nest. The Titans had participated in the battle between the goddess Vida and Alda a hundred thousand years ago. Though they were defeated, the surviving Titans gathered here and built this city-nation in the middle of the Boundary Mountain Range that was mostly made up of Devil’s Nests, and the hours of the day that this place received the sun’s light were short. But thanks to the secrets and knowledge left behind by the hero Zakkart, the city received abundant blessings from the sun. And the Titans used their naturally robust bodies to open up the land, cultivated it, made affluent fields of crops, used the name of their ancestor to name the city Talosheim, the【Capital of the Sun】and worshipped the goddess Vida and the hero Zakkart. They trained their bodies, improved their martial skills, stepped into Dungeons in search of materials they lacked to find an abundance of stone to use in building, and then erected a sturdy, beautiful, white fortress Titans obtained stone, metal and meat by fighting monsters. they discovered a tunnel in the eastern mountain range that had been built in ancient times, so they constructed a highway leading to the Orbaume Kingdom and began commercial trading. The products of their Dungeons sold for high prices in the Orbaume Kingdom, bringing prosperity and wealth to Talosheim. However, that prosperity was laid to waste by the sudden appearance of military forces from the Mirg shield-nation was ordered to wipe out the nation of the Titans in the name of the Amid Empire and the Church of Alda. To preserve the relationship between the shield-nation of Mirg, which had been building up its power as a nation, and the Amid Empire. To remove some of the power that the nation had gathered by forcing it into conflict with the Titan nation. To act in accordance with their religious worshipping of the hero Bellwood*. These were the reasons behind the Mirg shield-nation’s invasion. there were numerous heroes in Talosheim. The【Sword King】Borkus, who could defeat any monster, no matter how powerful, with a single sword. The【Saint of Solace】Jeena, the young leader of the Church of Vida who excelled in the use of life-attribute magic. Ogbahn, the【Hungry Wolf】who preferred solitude and had solo-cleared every single Dungeon in Talosheim. Barigen, the【Dual-Halberd】who held a halberd in each hand and swept through his enemies like a windstorm. Zandia, the young Second Princess who possessed an affinity for every attribute of magic in spite of the Titan race’s general inaptitude with magic, the one renowned as the【Tiny Genius.】 『Do all of their names contain dakuten because Titans are a race created by Vida, just like Ghouls?』 The vast majority of Talosheim’s population of five thousand was made of capable fighters possessing battle-related skills. The development of Talosheim|The development of Talosheim The New Talosheim The new king of former ruin Talosheim’s is crown the Eclipse King extraordinary young Dhampir who under three years getting power And creating a new technology and new races Is growing little by little with Different races joining citizens under different reasons as the king citizens they are now stronger than they once were with his skills affecting them As well as his kindness towards The citizens of Talosheim’s makes them loyal to him Government and Resources teaching the Ghouls about the marriage system and making them understand it To accommodate the new citizens the concern that they had about welcoming Gopher and the other new inhabitants was the way Ghouls conducted their sexual relationships. Ghouls had no culture regarding marriage, so it was possible that they would cause trouble by calling out to others who already had children and spouses. family register had been introduced to Talosheim. There was a system for distributing food, so it would be more convenient to have a family register. Chezare and the others currently manages it. Currency Dark Copper, the liquid metals that he had created with his Mana. But once it was heated, it turned out to be unexpectedly easy to process. The weights of Death Iron and Dark Copper were the same as the iron and copper that they had been created from, but since they were liquids, they could easily be shaped by pouring them into molds. They became harder as they heated up. At iron and copper’s respective melting temperatures, Death Iron and Dark Copper turned into solids resembling solid iron and copper at room temperature. Of course, they returned to their liquid forms when they cooled, but if they were struck with hammers and forged in this solid state, they remained solid after cooling. As Datara can poured Death Iron and Dark Copper into molds, heated them to a temperature where they became easily-manipulated solids and then used his hammer to forge them. After doing this, they didn’t return to their liquid forms even after their temperatures dropped. The swords and spears made from Death Iron were harder, tougher and sharper than those made from steel. But even when their blades were chipped, as long as the broken fragments were recovered, they turned back into liquid and fused back into the blade to restore its original shape. On the other hand, Dark Copper was more suited to being used for armor; it absorbed impacts well, withstood slashes and resisted Mana as well. And like Death Iron, if it was damaged, the broken parts turned back into liquid and fused back into the armor. Also, perhaps because they were metals that had been transformed by death-attribute Mana, both metals had properties that made them easy to enchant with death-attribute spells. It was simple to create swords enchanted with Healing Negation and Deadly Poison or shields enchanted with Energy Absorption. For some reason, it seems that only the Holy Son, us Undead and the Ghouls can forge it, but that’s can be part of its charm Perhaps Death Iron and Dark Copper were affected by Death-Attribute Charm; only Vandalieu was able to use it to create items. Anyone could use the completed products, however. But Vandalieu had Datara and the other Undead Titans helping Datara forge and the Ghosts who had been trapped in the underground cemetery in Nineland, Incidentally, if Vandalieu wanted to turn completed products back into liquid metal to turn them into something else, he would heat them up, then use Heat Leech to remove the heat energy, and the equipment would return to liquid form after cooling down. By pouring Death Iron and Dark Copper that had been heated to the perfect temperatures into molds and hammering them a few times to harden them, Datara can be succeeded in creating coins. thousand-Luna Dark Copper coins and hundred-Luna Death Iron coins Because the metals were originally made from iron and copper, Vandalieu, Tarea and Sam were worried about whether the coins could be exchanged for gold and silver coins in the future. On the other hand, the Ghouls were ignorant about monetary economies and valued metals not for their scarcity, but their properties when they were turned into weapons and armor. Tax income new Talosheim, this poll tax had been abolished and an income tax was collected from everyone’s earnings. With this system, even those who earned little could theoretically pay taxes. Of course, this included a rule where those whose incomes were too low were exempt from paying taxes and a system where those with higher yearly incomes were taxed higher percentages of their incomes. The minimum tax was 5% and the maximum tax for those who earned the most was 20%. Diplomatic Relations and Policies All of the gods not has fell into slumber in Vida Faction have nominated Vandalieu to be the next emperor of all nation a Honorary positions and the gods want for him to visit every nation and interact with the citizens Aristocratic system a court system is in the works of being adopted for aristocratic like system Currently on Hold for formalities (Vandalieu had been told court ranks were not simply things that represented honor, authority and wealth; they were important guarantees of the social positions and well-being of their descendants. that with these guarantees, the defected noblemen’s loyalty would grow stronger, and this would be a good point for persuading nobles of other nations as well. And Vandalieu had thinks of it as no different of there people from his previous world like the second-generation politicians and entire families serving as elite bureaucrats,) Military The military includes undead and former humans and humanoids as well as Humans adventures and insect monsters as well as artificial creations and new races. Offense-Defense * Anti-Vampire weapons * Projectile weapons * Catapult * Three defensiveness walls(Have been rearranged and added more ) * Surveillance network * Biological weapons * Surveillance Defensive measures Against Spying Knights’ Order Black Fang Knights’ Order, which is composed of Gorba and the other Orcuses. had a base Rank of 4 they were generally stronger than Orcs, which were normally Rank 3. And the members of the Black Fang Knights’ Order had increased their Ranks to become Orcus Tamers and Orcus Riders; they are a group of knights that were mounted on monsters. Gorba had been selected as the captain of the Knights Order. who was now a Rank 7 Orcus Master Tamer with a massive body that was almost three meters tall, and powerful fangs protruding from his mouth. the Order captain was mounted on is a Rank 5 Diatryma, an enormous carnivorous bird that had been created through years of laborious breeding from the Rank 2 Giga birds that resembled chickens. It was five meters tall from its claws to the crest on its head; it was a bird that simply looked like a dinosaur. Dark Night Knights’ Order all of them had been Noble-born Vampires in the past, they could fly at will and possessed the strength to tear steel with their bare hands. And since they had become Zombies, they had conquered their weaknesses of sunlight and silver. Isla’s former superior, Eleanora, had thought to have the Vampire Zombies acquire the Sunlight Resistance skill, but there had been no need. Because there had been almost no precedents of Vampires becoming Zombies, even Isla and the other Vampire Zombies themselves hadn’t known this fact, so it was a misunderstanding that couldn’t be avoided. Unfortunately, there were many who couldn’t use magic as well as they had been able to while alive, but they were more than enough compared to ordinary Knights’ Orders with human knights. Isla was name the leader of this Knights’ Order and she would have tasks that made use of her abilities and skills! Mobile fortress Knochen Mobile fortress of bones and skeletons Can be use of transportation as well as staging area in Enemy territory Dungeons Four Dungeons in the Devil’s Nests surrounding Talosheim. They were Garan’s Valley, Doran’s Aquatic Cavern, Borkus’s Evil Dragon Savannah and Barigen’s Fall Life-Mountain. All of them were Dungeons that imitated natural environments, but the materials obtained from these Dungeons had supported Talosheim’s prosperity. New Dungeons create by Eclipse King Races Various races from Undead to insects and new Races as Humans and former humans as well as vampires. 【Undead races】 * Bone Monkey * Bone Wolf * Bone Man * Bone Bear * Bone Bird * Bone Boar * Bone Rabbit * Bone Goblin * Bone Beasts * Phantom Bird * Ghost Carriage * Living Armor * Rotten Beasts * Chimera Bones * Ghost * Water Ghost * Blaze Ghost * Thunder Ghost * 【Skeleton】 ** Skeleton Solider ** Skeleton Baron * 【Zombies】 ** Undead Titans ** High Patchwork Zombie ** dinosaur ** Zombie Hero ** Lesser Lich 【Vampire】 * Noble-born Vampire Baroness * Subordinate Vampire * Undead Vampire * Abyssal Vampire 【'Ghouls'】 * Ghoul Amazoness * Ghoul Mages * Ghoul Berserker * Ghoul Barbarians * Ghoul Heavy Warriors * Ghoul Warriors * Ghoul Grappler * Ghoul Grappler Adepts * Archers and Little Mages 【Black Goblin】 * Ninjas Black Goblin * Mages Black Goblin 【Anubis】 * Anubis Mages 【Orcus】 * Orcus Mages * Orcus Warriors 【Golem】 * Stone Golem * Golem * Iron Golem * Copper Golem * Death liquid metal Golem 【Various insects】 * Cemetery Bees * Paralyzing Moths * Carrion Flies * Clear Dragon Butterflies * Chameleon Mantises * Lance Centipede * Gehenna Bees 【Plant monster】 【Lizardmen】 【Humanoid】 * Human * Beast People * Arachne * Empusa * Scylla Possible additions * Elf * Dwarf * Orcs * High Kobold * High Goblin * Dark Elf * Drakonids * Majin (Devils or Demons) * Kajin (Demons, possibly imps) Culture and Agriculture The old Adventurers’ Guild is now a trading Center and in place for changing jobs Talosheim’s fishing industry is dependent on Doran’s Aquatic Caverns. The cultivation of different types of monsters plants As well as the venturing inside dungeons The creation of different types of Closing Is proven Different types of Farm animals that turned to monsters Cultivating land And waterways lakes marshlands Architecture Structures * Statue in the center plaza of the Castle * A Large Cemetery Bee Nest(Hive) * Church of Vida * Bathhouse * Labyrinths Dungeons * Six outer defensive walls * Park Trivia * After Vandalieu became the Eclipse King, the Flag of the country became a Black and White Circle making a Solar Eclipse as a motif. References Category:Countries Category:Kingdom Category:Articles Needing Citation